The disclosure relates generally to methods, systems, and devices for crowdsourcing an outcome to an issue, and particularly for secure and verifiable voting and determining a course of action based on a plurality of votes. The disclosure relates to receiving votes from a plurality of sources, verifying the authenticity of each vote, permitting each voter to verify that a vote was accepted, and determining an outcome based on the votes. The disclosure relates to methods, systems, and devices for crowdsourcing a best course of an action on an issue.
Current voting systems, including paper ballot or electronic ballot systems that require voters to vote in person or mail in a ballot, are costly, time-consuming, inconvenient, and difficult to verify and authenticate. Voters do not know for certain whether their vote was properly cast and counted, and the authenticity of an election may be called into question. Voters may be required to wait in long lines to cast their vote, and this can be costly in both time and resources for voters and for organizations funding the election. Voters often cannot change their vote after they have voted, even if the voter receives new information about an issue or candidate after the voter has cast a vote. Thus, it is advantageous to create a secure and verifiable system for crowdsourcing an outcome to an issue that is easy to use, less costly than current systems, and easily authenticated.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description, which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like, which has been included in the specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base, or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this disclosure.